Kisah Jahil Di Sekolah ( Jurus Super Ngakalin Guru Killer )
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Gon, Killua dan Leorio adalah si Trio pencontek. Banyak halangan belakangan ini antaranya: Kuroro si guru Killer dan konon pernah ikut perang Libya dan pernah makan murid dengan bulat-bulat dan Kurapika si ketua kelas yang tegas . Dan tiba-tiba ada seorang guru baru yang aneh bin gila .Bagaimanakah kisahnya? WARNING: Fem!Kurapika, AU, OOC-ness dan mungkin gaje! Mind to review? :3
1. Chapter 1

Author : Wajib dibaca ! *PLAK ! Gak deh ! Pokoknya lucu amat !

DISCLAIMER : Hunter x Hunter bukan milik saya !

WARNING : OOC-ness , Another Universe (AU) , fem!Kurapika , bahasa sekarang , jangan dituruti perbuatan mereka ! Ingat itu anak-anak yang baik ! *PLAK

* * *

Kisah Jahil Di Sekolah ( Cara Super Ngakalin Guru Killer )

* * *

Hari itu hari yang cerah dan berbagai macam lagi keadaannya . Disitu di halte bus itu , Gon menunggu angkot (?) ! " EHHH TUNGGU ! " Gon berteriak agar angkot yang sudah jalan itu berhenti . " Aduh terlambat aku ! " . Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya ada angkot ang menunggu tetapi secara bersamaan Gon melihat uang Rp.10.000 . " Hmm ! Ambil aja deh ! " kata Gon sambil mengambil duit itu dan disaat Gon menoleh , angkot sudah jalan . " Geh ! " kata Gon menyesali perbuatannya . " Eh itu ada angkot ! " setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya ada angkot juga dan kosong amat ! " Ye ! Berhasil ! " kata Gon gembira .

" Ding , ini mobil mayat ! " tiba-tiba kata si pengemudi .

" USH ! " Gon terkejut setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya .

-Saat di sekolah-

" Killua ! Leorio ! " kata Gon dari kejauhan sambil berlari kea rah kedua temannya .

" Itu Gon kan ! " Killua mulai bicara .

" Gon ngapain kamu naik mobil mayat itu ! " Leorio berkata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mobil yang berada di depan pagar sekolah dan kemudian jalan .

" Emang ada yang salah ? " Gon bertanya dengan polosnya kepada kedua temannya .

" Otakmu ! " Killua dan Leorio berkata secara bersamaan kepada orang yang dibicarakan .

-Saat di dalam kelas-

"Ok kita mulai ulangan saat jam 7 ! " sang guru berkata kepada para murid .

-Jam 7-

"_Eh tabloid "_ kata sang guru dalam hati setelah melihat tabloid diatas mejanya . " _Hmm aku tidak akan membaca ini ! "_ kata sang guru lagi dalam hatinya . Tetapi setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya di terjebak ! =_= "

-Jam 7-

Masih baca tabloid .

-Jam 7-

Masih baca tabloid .

-Jam 7 LAGI-

" Siapa yang ngeluarin bateri jamnya ? " tanya sang guru sambil memegang jam milik kelas di tangannya.

"_Baru nyadar dia ! "_ kata para murid dalam hati .

-Istirahat-

" Kalian nyontek lagi kan tadi ! " kata Kurapika dengan tegasnya pada ketiga penyontek terbaik sekolah : Gon , Killua , Leorio .

" Ayolah Kurapika ! " Killua merayu pada sang perempuan berambut pirang di depannya .

" Mati aja ! " Kata Kurapika dengan dinginnya .

TRING TRING

" Ah ! Bunyi bel ! " kata Leorio mengalihkan topik cerita mereka .

" Ayo duduk semua ! " kata sang guru yang barusan tiba di dalam kelas .

-Setelah selesai ulangan-

" Ini siapa yang gak bernama kertas ujiannya ?! " tanya sang guru sambil memegang kertas ulangn yang tidak bernama di tangannya .

" Maaf ketukar ,Pak ! Itu kertas contekan saya ! " Gon kata sambil membawa kertas ulangan yang sebenarnya ke meja guru .

" Oh ! Kalau gitu lain kali hati-hati ya ! " kata sang guru sambil memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya kepada Gon , tetapi terhenti dan memegangnya lebih erat . " Tunggu ! Dalam mimpi ! " kata sang guru .

" Aduh ketahuan ! " kata Gon .

"_Terlalu polos ! "_ kata semua murid dalam hati .

-Setelah hari itu . Datanglah hari ujian lagi .-

" Hei katanya si guru baru pernah ikut perang di Libya ! (?) " kata Neon kepada si trio penyontek ! (?).

" Ohh ! " hanya itulah jawaban dari mereka .

" Katanya si guru baru itu maling ! " kata Kurapika dengan mata merah cemerlang .

" Ohh " itu sajalah komentar mereka .

" Katanya dia pernah nelan murid bulat-bulat ! " kata seseorang dengan konon yang baru lagi .

" Ohh.." lagi-lagi hanya itulah komentar trio mungkin tampa otak ini .

" Mau coba ! " katanya lagi .

" EH KURORO ! " mereka terkejut melihat Kuroro didepan mereka .

-Ulangan dimulai-

" Baiklah aku akan memulai razia terlebih dahulu ! " kata Kuroro dengan tegasnya .

" Heh , aku kan gak nyontek ! " kata Killua dengan bangganya .

" Ini apa ? " tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata menunjukkan tumpukan contekan diatas meja Killua .

Killua menoleh ke kedua temannya dan , " _Kami numpang naruh contekan ya ! "_ itulah yang tertulis di muka kedua temannya .

"_MANA ADA ORANG YANG NYIMPAN CONTEKAN SENDIRI DI DALAM LOKER ORANG LAIN ! " _Killua dengan marahnya berpikir .

" Hmm kamu ! " Kuroro menunjuk ke Leorio . " Ini apa ? " kata Kuroro sambil menunjuk sebuah komik . " Itu komik Jepang ! " kata Leorio . " Ini ? " Kuroro melanjutkan . " Komik amrik ! " Leorio kembali menjawab . " Ini ? " Kuroro bertanya lagi . " Komik Indonesia ! " kata Leorio mulai panik . " Ini ? " Kuroro terlihat curiga . " K-K-Komik biologi ! " kata Leorio sambil sweatdrop ria .

Kuroro Lucifer , brain 9999 , power 9999 , defense 9999 dan perkataannya , " Nanti ulangan … jangan nyontek ! " Kuroro berkata . Menghilangkan setengah life point kami . " UHK ! " ( "Aku dapat bunuh dia ! " kata Kurapika di sampingan )

" Ok sebelum mulai silahkan berdoa ! " kata Kuroro sok beriman .

" Semoga diberi kemudahan " adalah isi doa Kurapika .

" Semoga diberi wahyu ! " adalah isi doa Kanaria .

" Semoga gak ketahuan ! " kata si trio . " WOI KEDENGARAN ! " teriak Kuroro .

-Keesokan harinya-

" Waduh terlambat nih ! " kata si trio macan gagal kita .

Saat pas-passan masukan , mereka punya ide . " Pizza delivery ! " Leorio berkata .

" Oh ! EH ? " Kuroro menunjukkan muka dumbfound . " MASUK KAMU ! " Kuroro perintahkan si Leorio . " Jadi ini Leorio dan berarti tinggal si Killua dan Gon ! " kata Kuroro periksa-periksa . " KAMI DISINI ! " tiba-tiba dua orang yang dicari berada di tempat duduk masing-masing .

_Flashback ._

Killua lewat jendela sedangkan Gon melalui pintu tapi merangkak . Sementara Leorio hampir terpipis di celana hanya karena melihat sang guru Killer di depannya .

_End of Flashback _

-Saat pulang-

" Akhirnya selesai ! " Leorio berkata dengan kaki di tanah (tentunya) tangan diatas dan sambil sedikit berdangdut (?) .

" Sebentar berhenti ! Ini kenapa ! Ada loyang , dalam lukisan , elu goyang , gue pingsan ! " Killua berpantun dengan gaya spesial Zoldyk .

" Udah udah ! " kata Gon menghentikan pertengkaran kedua temannya .

* * *

Afterword :

" Killua ! Malam tadi aku mimpi ! " Gon berkata dengan polosnya pada temannya .

" Apa ? " Killua bertanya .

" Aku nyanyikan ya ! " Gon berkata lagi sambil terlihat gembira .

" Terserahlah ! " Killua menjawab dan terlihat tidak tertarik .

" Begini !

Aku punya kawan bernama Killua ~

Killua datang bermalam ~

Ibunya mencari ~

aku simpan dia dalam kelambu~

Aku usir ibunya ~

Setelah itu aku kembali ke kelambu ~

Kukira kepalanya (Killua) kepala hantu ~

Aku pukul pakai sapu ~ " Gon menyanyikannya dengan gembiranya .

" APA KAU KATA ?! " Killua terkejut dan tidak percaya mendengar mimpi yang dilagukan temannya itu .

* * *

Author : Bagaimana ? Hahaha ! Itu lagu versi lain dari Balonku ada Lima ! Review ya ! Jangan lupa ! Kalo gak bisa saya gak update lagi!


	2. Chapter 2 : Hari-Hari Biasa Kembali

Author : Terima kasih atas semua review ! Saya berikan satu lagi chapternya ! Enjoy !

DISCLAIMER : Hunter x Hunter bukan milik saya !

WARNING : Fem!Kurapika , OOC-ness , AU !

* * *

Kisah Jahil Di Sekolah (Jurus Super Ngakalin Guru Killer)

Chapter 2 : Hari-Hari Biasa Kembali .

* * *

Hari itu ketiga tokoh utama kita terlambat , tapi nasib gurunya bukan Kuroro melainkan seseorang yang bikin mereka terkejut setengah mati .

" APA KAU BUAT DISINI ?! " Killua bertanya dengan tidak sopannya pada sang guru baru di depannya .

" Duduk saja dulu kalian ! " kata Kurapika atau lebih tepat perintah Kurapika kepada si trio .

" Aku Hisoka ! Aku lulusan S3 di Jepang ini ! " orang yang ternyata Hisoka itu memperkenalkan diri .

" Perkenalkan dirimu lebih jelas ! " kata salah satu murid .

" Sisanya Hi~mit~su ! " kata si Hisoka dengan mode lolicon on . (Banyak mode si Hisoka ini ) . " Pokoknya ayo mulai belajar ! Ok hari ini kita membahas ilmiah ! Berikan pertanyaan masing-masing ! " kembali Hisoka berkata dengan mode joker kali ini .

Setelah Hisoka berkata , para murid hanya diam saja . Tetapi tiba-tiba Killua mulai tidak sabar dan mulai bicara " Hisoka ! Jelaskan ilmiah-nya tentang Segitiga Bermuda ! " .

" Diculik UFO mungkin atau si Kuro-chan dan kawan-kawan sedang di daerah itu ! " jawab Hisoka dengan PD-nya .

"_Ini badut mau dikerjain !_" kata para murid dalam hati masing-masing karena takut dibunuh si Hisoka secara tiba-tiba .

" Baiklah silahkan istirahat ! " kata Hisoka yang sekarang dengan mode biasanya kalau mau melawan seorang musuh yang disukainya .

" _Cepatnnya!"_ kata para murid dalam hati dengan terkejutnya tetapi semakin dikejutkan dengan sebuah pengumuman yang keluar secara tiba-tiba setelah 20 menit Hisoka keluar kelas mereka .

Sfx : TRING TRING TRING

"_Pengumuman-pengumuman ! Guru Kuroro tiba-tiba gila setelah bicara dengan Guru Hisoka , jadi bagi para murid , mohon berhati-hati karena Guru Kuroro membawa gergaji listrik dengannya dan berteriak 'RAZIA RAMBUT' , jadi walau itu pendek atau panjang rambut sekalian murid , dia akan tetap memotongnya dengan cara paling mengerikan yang pernah dipikirkan kalian ! Silahkan beristirahat ! " _pengumuman dengan nada serius tambah becanda mengatakan karena yang mengumumkan adalah author sendiri yang telah kambuh sikap becandanya yang terlalu ekstrim !

" _Itu author beraninya ! Kami mati kalau istirahat keluar !_ " komentar para murid dengan sweatdrop karena mendengar sang Guru Killer lepas landas dengan kegilaan luar biasa .

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah teriakan sang guru . Para murid lari kelam kabut karena takut pada sang guru tetapi seberapa dari mereka kecewa karena hanya para perempuan sajalah yang tidak diserang .

Dikoridor si Leorio lari dan memasuki toilet . " Nasib aku sempat masuk ! " kata Leorio lega untuk selamat tetapi membiarkan Killua dan Gon lari lintang pukang dan terbirit-birit . " Tunggu menurut genre fic ini dan menurut apa yang kuperbuat , si author pasti marah besar ditambah dia tidak suka aku ..." Leorio mulai sadar akan kesalahan yang dilakukannya tetapi terlambat . " Angg~" si Neon melihat Leorio dalam toilet perempuan . " Eh ! Ini salah paham ! " Leorio membela diri sendiri agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman .

Sementara si berdua teman baik lari sampailah akhirnya Hisoka datang menghentikan Kuroro dan berhasil . " Jadi apa hadiah yang kudapat untuk menghentikan Kuroro , Ringo-chan ? " Hisoka bertanya dengan mode lolicon kepada Gon dan Killua .

" ADIOS ! (Selamat Tinggal) " mereka berdua lari secepat kilat atau secepat suara untuk melarikan diri dari Hisoka yang dalam mode lolicon .

* * *

" Halo ! Murid-murid kesanganku , aku akan memberikan sebuah PR ! Yaitu sebuah penelitian ! " Hisoka dengan gembira bercampur kecewa atas apa yang terjadi kemarin .

" Hisoka ! Penelitian apa ? " Kurapika bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan .

" Soal UFO ! " Hisoka menjawad sambil menyengir dan membuat para murid sweatdrop ria dan berpikir " _PR macam apa itu ?!_ " .

" Baiklah aku akan membagikan kelompoknya ! Pertama Gon , Killua ,Leorio ... " Hisoka untuk pertama kalinya serius (Di dalam kelas) .

" Yeah ! " girang si Trio kita yang pada punya pikiran aneh ini .

" Dan Kurapika ! " lanjut Hisoka dan dengan ketawa-ketawa sendiri bagai orang gila nyasar .

" Yah ..." keluh si Trio setelah mendengar bahwa Kurapika ada dikelompok mereka .

" Aku lebih menderita tau ! " dengan marahnya Kurapika berkata akan kesialannya sendiri .

" Baiklah bye bye ! " Hisoka berlalu sambil wink ke para murd dan membuat para murid di kelas itu merinding .

Tiba-tiba setelah 30 menit Hisoka keluar kelas ada sebuah pengumuman .

Sfx : TRING TRING TRING

" _Pengumuman-pengumuman ! Guru Hisoka membuat Guru Illumi stress karena dikalahkan dalam permainan kartu sebanyak 100 kali ! Sekarang Guru Illumi telah kambuh brother comlpex-nya ! Jadi bagi Killua Zoldyk , Alluka Zoldyk dan Kalluto Zoldyk tolong berhati-hati akan Guru Illumi yang merupakan kaka tertua kalian ! Selamat beristirahat ! "_ adalah isi pengumuman itu dan ini membuat sang tiga kakak beradik Zoldyk itu ketakutan karena bagi mereka adalah kambuhnya brother complex sang kakak tertua mereka itu .

" Baiklah mari bagi kerja ! Gon kumpulkan informasi , Leorio kumpulkan buku yang berkaitan sedangkan Killua me... Eh mana Killua ? " Kurapika membagi tugas tetapi terkejut atas hilang Kurapika secara tiba-tiba .

* * *

" Baiklah mari main ! Alluka jadi adik , Kalluto jadi ibu sedangkan Killua jadi kakak ! " kata Illumi dengan girangnya mengajak ketiga adiknya untuk bermain _Play House_ dengannya .

" Tidak ~.. " keluh Killua yang hampir menangis dan ini terlihat dengan jelas oleh Kalluto .

" Illu-Oniisama ! Killu-oniisama ada PR kelompok yang harus diselesaikan besok jadi tolong biarkan dia keluar ! " bela Kalluto untuk sang kakak laki-lakinya yang berambut perak itu .

" Hmmm ... Baiklah ! " jawab Illumi walau sedikit ragu-ragu .

" YEAH ! Arigatou Kalluto ! Nanti aku bawa kalian makan ! Kecuali Illu-nii ! " kata Killua dengan gembiranya sambil keluar dari kantor sang kakak .

* * *

" Aku kembali ~ Apa kerjaku ? " kata Killua sambil mendekati kelompoknya .

" Meringkas laporan Gon , aku dan Leorio ! " jawab Kurapika kepada Killua walau bingung kemana dia tadi tapi ditahannya agar tidak menanykan soal itu .

" Baiklah hari ini dirumah siapa ? " tanya Gon dengan besemangatnya .

" Rumah aku saja ! Ini petanya ! " Kurapika mengusulkan sambil memberi sehelai kertas kepada ketiganya .

" Ok ! " jawab ketiganya dengan merasa tidak sabar untuk melihat rumah Kurapika yang mungkin sama dengan si pemilik .

* * *

Afterword :

" Eh kamu rasa giman rumah Kurapika hmm ? Killua ? " tanya Gon pada kawan berambut peraknya .

" Mungkin ada singa di dalamya ! " jawab Killua tidak mengalihkan matanya dari coklat yang sedang dimakan oleh dia .

" Lebih ngeri rumahmu ! " Gon mengatakan dan sukses membuat Killua tersedak coklat yang dimakannya .

" Diamlah ! Aku mengaku rumahku memang menakutkan tapi mungkin Kurapika lebih ! " Killua membela diri dengan marahnya pada sang temannya yang sangat polos itu .

* * *

Author : Review ya ! Kalo gak , gak dilanjutin ini ! Next time !

Chapter 3 : Kerja Kelompok Di Rumah Kurapika :

" Eh ini rumahnya ! " kata Leorio sweatdrop sekali ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya .

" Pulang aja yuk ! " kata Gon dan Killua takut untuk memasuki 'rumah' Kurapika .

" Woi itu bukan rumahku ! " tiba-tiba kata Kurapika di belakang mereka bertiga dan sukses membuat mereka mau mati dan hampir ditelpon ambulans .


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

WARNING : Kan sudah tahu ! Ah, gayanya diganti ! Typo(s) included.

* * *

Kisah Jahil Di Sekolah (Jurus Super Ngakalin Guru Killer)

Chapter 3 : Kerja Kelompok di Rumah Kurapika

* * *

"Hmm… Menurut peta ini kita akan sampai sebentar lagi ! " Killua berkata sambil masih melihat peta ke rumah Kurapika .

" Gimana rumah Kurapika ya ? " Gon berangan-angan akan bagaimana rumah Kurapika .

" Mungkin sama dengan pemiliknya !" Leorio tertawa memikirkan .

"Sampai !" Killua mengumumkan kepada kedua temannya .

" Eh ini rumahnya ! " kata Leorio sweatdrop sekali dan ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya .

" Pulang aja yuk ! " kata Gon dan Killua takut untuk memasuki 'rumah' Kurapika .

" Woi itu bukan rumahku ! " tiba-tiba kata Kurapika di belakang mereka bertiga dan sukses membuat mereka mau mati dan hampir ditelpon ambulans .

"Eh ! Bukan ?" mereka bertiga berbalik dan menanya secara bersamaan .

"Kalian pikir aku hantu gitu ! Tinggal di kuburan !" Kurapika marah-marah dan dengan itu membuat pikiran ketiga lelaki di hadapannya hilang pemikiran bahwa dia cantik kalau memakai pakaian biasa. "Aku lagi sendirian di rumah, jadi silahkan seribut apapun tetapi tidak terlalu ribut!" Kurapika memberitahu.

_" Tiga vs satu..."_

"Jangan apa-apain kami!" Ketiganya berkata sambil menjauhi Kurapika.

_"Harusnya itu perkataanku!"_ Kurapika hanya dapat sweat-drop ria.

Setelah sampai ke ruang tamu rumah Kurapika, Kurapika langsung memberi tugas "Gon kumpulkan referensi, Killua meringkas laporan Gon dan Leorio menyusun hasilnya! Mengerti ?" .

"Mengerti ! " jawab ketiganya dengan bersemangat .

"Ada pertanyaan ?" Tanya Kurapika .

"Boleh dimakan sekarang ?" ketiganya bertanya sambil hampir berliuran dan mata berbinar-binar .

"_Paham atau ngak mereka ini ?_" Kurapika bertanya dalam hatinya sambil sweatdrop ria tambah kesal (?) .

"Baiklah sekarang mulai !" kata Kurapika setengah berteriak .

Setelah beberapa waktu, Kurapika yang sedang serius di depan komputer, tiba-tiba terganggu dengan suara ketiga orang lain di situ sedang berantem dan setelah itu terdengar… CKLEK… "Ampuni hamba!" Gon, Killua dan Leorio bersujud ala hamba yang sedang dihadapan rajanya dan itu dikarenakan Kurapika memegang pistol yang siap untuk menembak kapan pun .

* * *

"Hey! Lihat ini ada crop circle barusan ditemukan yang berada di kota ini!" Kurapika menunjuk artikel di komputer-nya.

"Itu buatan manusia lah!" Killua berseru.

"Kok tau!?" Leorio bertanya.

"Karena aku yang membuatnya!" Killua menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil nyengir.

"Astaga!" sisanya hanya dapat sweat-drop.

"Bisakah kalian lebih berguna?" Kurapika hampir hilang harapan pada mereka.

" Bisa kok!" Ketiganya kemudian menjawab.

" Kalau gitu, biar ngak nyusahin aku, cuci piring situ!" Kurapika menunjuk ke arah dapur rumahnya.

"EH!?" Tak pernah disangka ini yang di dapat mereka...

" Kalau gak mau, kerja betul-betul!" Kurapika marah-marah ala nenek-nenek.

* * *

_"Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?" _Kurapika melirik ke trio pencontek itu, dan mendapati...

Nenek nenek si bongkok tiga~

Siang mengantuk, malam berjaga~

Mencari cucu dimana ada~

Nenekku kahwin dengan anak raja~

Cucu-cucu tak dapat lari~

Nenek tua banyak sakti~

Sekarang juga nenek mencari~

Siapa yang kena dia yang menjadi~

"Siang atau malam!?" [G]

"Malam!"[L]

"Lari dari si kakek!" [K]

_"Bukankah mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain Nenek-nenek Si Bongkok Tiga?"_ Kurapika kembali berpikir bahwa lelaki adalah makhluk misterius...

" Dapat Killua!"

" Che!"

"Yeay! Killua yang jadi!"

"KALIAN INGAT UMUR GAK!?" teriak Kurapika yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kekanak-kanakan mereka.

"Ingat dong~" Gon menjawab.

" Terus kenapa main ini!?"

"Karena 'kan namanya nenek bukan anak!"

_"Killua! Kau- GUWAHHH MEREKA MEMBUATKU GILA!" _Kurapika hanya dapat marah-marah dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" Selesai!" Leorio berteriak.

" Eh!? O-oh begitu ya? Baiklah mari istirahat." Kurapika berkata. "_Sebentar! Kami sudah selesai... Waktunya balas dendam!". _"Hey! Aku ada teka teki! Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan yang akan terjadi di masa depan di dalam tangan kananku ini! Apa itu?" Kurapika menutup tangan kanannya erat-erat.

" Hmmm... Ah aku tahu!" Gon mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

" Apa itu Gon?"

" Kita kalau besar 'kan akan menikah, kalau setelah meninggal seperti apa? Jadi kita menikah lagi lah! Sebagai hantu..." Gon menyipitkan matanya dan tangannya bergerak-gerak menakutkan.

" Kau pikir aku takut gitu?" Kurapika bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Tiba-tiba Killua mengangkat tangan, semuanya memasang muka horor... " WC-nya dimana?"

Kurapika sweat-drop dan menunjuk ke arah WC dengan tangan kanannya, oops! Kesalahan besar tu!

" Itu gak ada apa-apa!" Killua nyengir penuh kemenangan sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Kurapika.

" Jadi tak!?" Kurapika bertanya geram.

" J-jadi!" Killua langsung cabut lari ke arah WC.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

" Nah! Apa jawabannya? Bikin kesal!" trio memandang Kurapika dengan mata bosan.

" T-tunggu!" Kurapika berbalik badan dan kemudian menghadap ke si trio lagi, " Benda menakutkan itu adalah... Tanggal ujian matematika!" Kurapika menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya.

Sfx: *horor piano sound effect*

Trio kita pingsan hanya dengan melihat itu, sedangkan Kurapika ketawa puas dengan balas dendamnya.

* * *

~ Afterword~

" Kemarin aku shock berat..." Gon menghela napas berat atas kejadian kemarin.

" Ada yang lebih mengerikan!" Kurapika tiba-tiba muncul.

" A-apa!?" Killua bertanya tak sabar.

"Ini!" Kurapika menaruh sebuah kertas ke atas meja mereka berkumpul.

Sfx: *horror piano sound effect*

" Tanggal dan prediksi kapan dan dimana guru Kuroro dan Hisoka akan menjadi-jadi lagi." Kurapika memasang muka datar tak berekspresi.

Sang trio lagi-lagi pingsan melihat daftar yang tertulis di kertas itu...

* * *

Makasih pada para reviewer ya! Saya belakangan ini menonton Boboiboy! Nggak ketuaan kali ya! XDD


	4. Hari ke-4: Hasil Prediksi Tak Terduga

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Tanggalnya pada ngawur semua! Pilihnya sembarangan! .

* * *

Kisah Jahil Di Sekolah (Jurus Super Ngakalin Guru Killer)

Hari ke-4 : Hasil Prediksi Tak Terduga

Senin, tanggal 24 0X 20XX, jam 07:00 pagi

" Sedia perang…." Killua mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya dari dalam tas dan mengeluarkan gunting, jangkar, pisau, pemotong kuku (?), katana (?), dan juga pensil-pensil yang sudah di raut hingga tajam setajam jarum.

Di sebelah Killua, temannya mengeluarkan benda yang lebih gak waras. "Ok siap!" Gon berseru dengan bersemangat, yang sudah berada di atas mejanya, jarum, tongkat pancingnya, benang wol, buku menjahit, kacamata hitam, boneka kecil, sedangkan di dalam tasnya masih ada kain, daun, bulu domba yang belum jadi benang, perisai dan boneka yang lebih besar. Itu tas sebesar apa emangnya!? Entahlah saya juga tak tahu…

Di depan Gon ada Leorio yang membawa barang yang membuat Kurapika jengkel, dia membawa komik, majalah, majalah laki-laki dan majalah perempuan, buku khusus untuk pedobear, boneka pedobear(?), kostum pedobear(?), buku teka-teki teraneh di dunia dan segala macam lagi barang yang berhubungan dengan pedobear.

Sfx: *horror piano sound effect*

" Apa!? Apa!?" [Ki]

"Nooooo! Aku benci horror piano sound effect!" [G]

" Brain freeze~" [L]

"Diam semuanya!" [Ku]

"Hi kids~" [?]

Mata Gon dan Killua kembali membulat dan memandang pintu masuk kelas mereka dengan teliti, tiba-tiba sebuah siluman beruang masuk mengejar mereka berdua, Gon dan Killua langsung mencoba mengelak dan berhasi keluar dari kelas. Killua dengan takut-takut melihat ke belakang, dan di situ beruang itu, tepat di belakang samping kanan mereka, masih mengejar mereka bagai tak akan ada terbit matahari untuk besok hari.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" keduanya berteriak masih berlari.

* * *

Selasa, tanggal 25 0X 20XX, jam 09:00 pagi (Warrning: Smal but heavy Kuropika XD)

" Assalamu'alaikum murid-murid!" Kuroro memasuki ruangan dengan mengucapkan salam dan itu sama sekali aneh! (?)

'Sejak kapan ini pembunuh plus pencuri jadi ginian!? Ustadz gitu!?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya di dalam pikirannya dan tampa di ketahuinya, ternyata mukanya tampak melamun dan yang membuatnya semakin parah, matanya tepat memandang Kuroro! Kelas sedang kosong kecuali Kurapika, Leorio, yang tidak di kejar beruang kemarin dan Killua dan Gon yang terlihat trauma kecil karena kejadian kemarin yang membuat bangunan belakang sebelah kiri sekolah rusak parah karena elakan kuat dan tinjuan kuat Gon dan Killua, semuanya karena beruang itu.

Kuroro nyengir licik ke arah Kurapika, Kuroro berjalan dengan diam ke arah Kurapika yang bagai ikan yang sedang tertidur, Kuroro sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan tangannya ke pipi Kurapika yang dari tadi tidak sadar-sadar juga. Tiba-tiba author ngitip dari jendela dengan mata detector yang seharusnya detektor yaoi tapi malah berganti jadi detektor Kuropika. Kurapika sedikit demi sedikit menutup matanya karena merasa mengantuk, sedangkan Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan ke Kurapika dan tiba-tiba…

'Apaan ini!? Aku tertidur ya jadi rasanya ada sesuatu di depan mukaku? Hmph! Ada sesuatu masuk ke mulutku!' Kurapika membuka matanya terbelalak melihat Kuroro menciumnya!? Leorio jaw-drop melihat kejadian yang tepat berada di depannya, Killua menutup mata Gon sambil nyengir.

: Tolong nikmati iklan ini sebentar :

"EH! Kita akan ke Bali!?"

" Iya, jangan buat ulah yang tak senonoh!"

" Wah aku harus membawa pancinganku!"

" Kacamata hitam!"

" Chocolate~"

"Kataku tidak untuk main!"

Kisah Jahil di Sekolah (Jurus Super Ngakalin Guru Killer)

Hari ke-5: Darmawisata

Segera di fandom Hunter x Hunter!

: Terima Kasih akan Kesabaran anda Sekalian :

Kuroro terkipai keluar, tepat mengenai author yang mengintip dan membuat keduanya pingsan tak bernyawa, yang akhirnya di angkat oleh Pakunoda dan Machi, sang anggota OSIS.

" An*rit! Ban*sat! Beraninya mencium aku! Nasib Pairo sudah duluan!" Kurapika mengutuk-ngutuk, tangan kanannya masih terkepal dan merah bekas meninju Kuroro hingga ada lubang di dinding kelas itu.

"Ohh~" Killua, Gon dan Leorio ber-oh ria sambil bertepuk tangan, sungguh sebuah kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan di hidup mereka ini. (Kecuali saat sudah tua! XDD)

* * *

Tiga Hari Setelah Kejadian PedoBear

Kamis, 27 0X 20XX, jam 07:00 pagi

Pintu masuk kelas dibuka kuat, menunjukkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang lembut, sampai-sampai para perempuan iri dibuatnya. "Hi-so-ka!" desis orang itu berbahaya.

"Ara~ Illu-tan! Ada apa?" Hisoka dengan ala banci kejedot menjawab.

" Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan kostum pedobear itu!? Kau membuat adikku trauma pertama! Kedua, ekskul drama terpaksa menunda latihan karena kostum itu tidak ada!" Illumi membentak Hisoka tiada hentinya.

" Ara~ Kenapa menuduh aku?" Hisoka ber-puppy eyes palsu.

" Siapa lagi yang cukup pedo untuk berpura-pura menjadi pedobear!?" Illumi menunjuk-nunjuk Hisoka yang tersenyum manis nan misterius.

" Oh~ Hmmm? Zeno-jiji!" Hisoka berkata dan kemudian di pukul oleh Illumi hingga terbang sampai Arab Saudi.

" Sekarang, kalau masa Hisoka masuk, silahkan belajar sendiri untuk sebulanan." Illumi berkata setelah itu menghilang.

* * *

Jum'at, 28 0X 20XX, setelah pulangan.

"Kesesesesesesesese~"

"Apa itu!?" Killua melonjak kaget.

" Veeeeeeesesesesesese~"

" N-ngeri!" Gon merinding.

" Daaaasesesesesese!"

" Tawaannya ganti terus!" Leorio melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri.

" Like, I'm FABULOUS! KESESESESESES VESESESESESE DASESESESESESE DAZESESESESE!"

" Ayo kesini! Di labotarium!" Killua berlari ke arah labotarium

"Okay!" dua temannya yang lain mengikuti Killua ke labotarium, dan mendapati!

"H-hisoka!" bisik Gon.

" Apa-apaannya!? Dia ngapain ketawa-ketawa kaya orang gila gitu!" Leorio bertanya sambil berbisik.

" F-Frankenstein!" mereka berlari menjauh!

* * *

Sabtu, 29 0X 20XX, dimulai dari jam 6 pagi.

" Killua, aku memiliki rahasia yang akan hanya kau ketahui!" Hisoka mulai dari atas kepala, membuka semacam zip.

" A-apa!?" Killua menjauh.

" Aku adalah ALIEN!"

"HYAAAA!"

Sfx: Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit!

Killua bangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang berat, "H-hahaha! Hisoka mana mungkin alien!"

Di sekolah Killua berjalan dengan hati-hati sekali. Sampai teman baiknya, Gon memanggil " Killua! Sini! Sini!". "Emm! Tunggu!"

" Hey! Gon! Percaya tidak? Tadi aku mimpi bahwa Hisoka adalah alien!" Killua bercerita tentang mimpinya.

" Oh itu dia!"

Killua pingsan dengan buih-buih putih di mulutnya! Hisoka ternyata hanya memakai kostum alien! XDDD

* * *

-Afterword-

"T-tadi itu menakutkan sekali!" Killua mengelus-elus dada-nya yang masih berdebar-debar.

" Killua!"

"GYAAA!"

"Eh kenapa? Padahal aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku mendapat peran menjadi alien!" Gon mencoba untuk membangunkan Killua yang sekali lagi pingsan, tetapi kali ini karena Gon memakai kostum alien.

* * *

Nahahaha! Itulah prediksi yang tak terduga!


End file.
